


Simple is sexy, baby (whoa)

by Satine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bad Decisions, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, M/M, Oh Sehun is Bad at Feelings, Pining, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Roommates, Selfish Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine/pseuds/Satine
Summary: Things start out innocently out of boredom, but they sure as hell get complicated really quick.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Round 1 - Inside Out





	Simple is sexy, baby (whoa)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the First Round of 500 Feelings: INSIDE OUT**
> 
> The title comes from Baekhyun's line on EXO-CBX’s “Lazy”. This isn't a story about laziness though, but boredom.

Boredom feels like a hole carved into your head. A senseless, gaping hole. It doesn’t hurt and there’s no pain, yet Baekhyun’s brain tingles with frustration and that drives him _crazy_. His mind is completely blank and there are no thoughts whatsoever to entertain himself with—and everybody knows how Baekhyun gets when dispirited. He’s usually a small ball of energy, but, _oh boy_ , once boredom hits him, he turns into a too-pampered kid who craves all eyes on him.

...And that’s how Sehun finds himself with a lapful of Baekhyun. One moment Sehun’s deciding whether he should sleep away this uneventful afternoon, the next he has his best friend sitting across his lap, legs on both sides of his hips. He blinks his eyes leisurely at Baekhyun, confused with the sudden act.

Sehun wants to ask a question. What question? He doesn’t know; he can’t think straight because his best friend, who Sehun’s been crushing on for far too long, is now grinding himself suggestively over his awakening erection. Baekhyun’s got bedroom eyes when he stares back at Sehun while moving his hips unhurriedly. He holds eye contact and tilts his head to the side, and there’s a silent invitation: _you wanna?_

The words die on Sehun’s dry throat and perhaps that’s a given, for he has no idea what he’s supposed to answer. Maybe a simple _yeah_ would suffice, but Sehun can’t fully function right now because he has _Byun-fucking-Baekhyun_ on his lap working to get him hard. Instead, he dumbly gapes like a mindless fish, until Baekhyun loses his patience and just leans down to kiss Sehun with heedless lips.

And then Sehun gives in.

Baekhyun rides Sehun like he doesn’t mean it. There’s no strength on his hips when they roll and go up and down. The movements are slow and elegant, yet surprisingly delicate. Baekhyun’s hands rest on Sehun’s chest, but they’re as light as a feather; there’s no power to his hold. Baekhyun closes his eyes as if he wishes to take his mind far, far away from the present moment—and that’s when Sehun realizes that Baekhyun is now only physically in the room.

So Sehun watches him as much as he pleases, without the risk of getting caught appreciating his best friend maybe _way too much_. He tries to go along with Baekhyun’s bored rhythm, a somewhat mechanical pace that demands no effort in order to make it work. Sehun is the one who struggles not to get too rough, not to meet his thrusts too enthusiastically; whereas Baekhyun is in his own world, simply fighting boredom.

Sehun’s aware that he can’t seem too engaged in this.

He expects it to be a one-time-only incident, but it happens again—and again, and again, and again… They seal an unspoken contract thanks to tedium; however, Sehun highly suspects that they’re not exactly _bored_ when they hook up at a party’s restroom. And neither are they the evening they dismiss their roommate's invitation to the movies in order to have the dorm all to themselves—Baekhyun is known for being generally noisy, so it’s no surprise that he'd be a loud one in bed, too.

Sehun is never the one who initiates it. Baekhyun gives subtle signs, always so cautious that it doesn’t even seem like that bubbly and cheerful Baekhyun at all. It’s a simple tap on Sehun’s knee. A lingering touch on his wrist. An arm around Sehun’s broad shoulders. There’s one time that Sehun tries to slide a surreptitious hand towards Baekhyun’s crotch when they’re alone watching TV, but Baekhyun holds him back and stares daggers, clearly uncomfortable. Sehun whispers an apology and knows better than to attempt anything like that ever again.

Sehun turns into some sort of toy at Baekhyun’s beck and call. Baekhyun can squish him, scratch him, use him whenever he desires to. Sehun is pliant and lets himself be exploited according to Baekhyun’s needs because he believes that’s all there’s to it. He’s disappointed, but he just can’t let go of Baekhyun for there’s _something_ keeping Sehun there.

So he suffers in silence. His heart races too fast when he catches sight of Baekhyun. His palms sweat. His attention focuses solely on the man. And Sehun doesn’t delude himself; he’s the only one who feels like this—and it _kills_ him inside. Nevertheless, despite how much of a dream hooking up with your crush is, Sehun finds himself bored at the arrangement at some point. He can’t seem to find the great friendship Baekhyun and he used to have, since now there are silences filled with awkwardness and strange avoidances in between the two of them. Where did their game nights go? What about their outings to the cafeteria? Sehun can’t remember the last time they watched a movie together, and he’s tired of playing around in the sheets.

There’s a _huge_ elephant in the room and both Baekhyun and Sehun fail to acknowledge it.

Here’s the thing: Sehun is not blind, you know. He notices when the shine in Baekhyun’s eyes dies out bit by bit as they progress with this weird relationship. Sehun knows the exact moment he becomes a worn-out toy that holds no appeal to the pampered kid anymore. Baekhyun is once again bored, and now Sehun can’t help him fight away the feeling because he’s the one to blame for it. Damn.

When Baekhyun calls out their arrangement one evening—one evening so similar to the one that started it all—, Sehun can’t say he’s surprised. Because he isn't. He wishes to fight back, to save whatever is left from their friendship, but he chokes on his pleading words the moment he looks into Baekhyun’s eyes. The man that stares back at Sehun is no longer his friend, but a complete stranger—he doesn’t even dare to see Baekhyun as an acquaintance anymore.

Yet, there’s something akin to knowledge there, shining behind Baekhyun’s blown out pupils, hidden in the shadows. As if Baekhyun is the one who has _always_ known, and Sehun’s just been completely _oblivious_ the entire time. This is Baekhyun pulling back because he never truly put his mind to whatever they had been doing. This is Baekhyun realizing he screwed things up because he wasn’t aware of Sehun’s infatuation. This is Baekhyun giving Sehun a chance to live a happy life without him, because he knows he’s the source to Sehun’s sorrows.

Sehun is selfish. He hopes that Baekhyun spends the rest of his life bored because Sehun’s that _fan-fucking-tastic_ of a friend, and no one will ever replace him in Baekhyun’s life. No one will ever outdo Sehun’s insightful, random conversations over alcohol. Or his pieces of advice whispered on audio messages when Baekhyun finds himself in a pinch.

Sehun has always known they would fall out. He means, one does not simply fuck their best friend and get back to the way they were before. That’s impossible. Nonetheless, back then Sehun didn’t expect it to be like this. So empty. So desolate. Back to lonely afternoons in the dorm.

...Bored.


End file.
